Smallville: Swann Season 5
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Clark and Lex return in time to help the Justice League deal with Doomsday, and find another little furry survivor of Krypton.
1. Odyssey

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 5**

Episode 1: Odyssey

(It opens in the arctic as Victoria Hardwick, via helicopter, lands where the Fortress used to be. The helicopter lands and Victoria exits. Cut to her entering the base camp.]

Victoria (VO): Mathews!  
Regan: Ma'am  
Victoria: It's been four weeks! Where the bloody hell is Lex?!  
Tess: That's what I was going to ask.

(Tess Mercer walks up. Victoria looks at her.]

Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Tess: A friend of the real Lex's. What did that imposter do to him?

[Victoria's face hardens.]

Victoria: I don't know who you think you are-  
Tess: I'm the new head of LuthorCorp.

Victoria: Oh yeah?  
Tess: At least until Lex is found.  
Victoria: Well I'm the head of LexCorp until my Lex is found. We're going to be great together.  
Tess: I'm pretty sure your Lex plans on being great all on his own.

(Victoria storms off as Tess puts her fingers to her ear.)

Tess: I'm in, Dr. Swann.  
Dr. Swann (Statically): Good. The League will scope out the surrounding area for Lex, the other Lex, and Clark.

[Tess looks around, making sure no one sees her.]

Tess (Into comm): Not sure they'll find one of the Lexes... There was blood near the crystal.  
Dr. Swann: Blood?

Tess: Looks like at least someone got badly injured.

Dr. Swann: Send me a sample.

Tess: Right.

(Tess sucks up some of the blood and walks off to a helicopter.)

Green Arrow: Are you clear?  
Tess: Affirmative.  
Green Arrow: Well then, I think it's time me and mine start taking a look. Anyone found the Crystal of Knowledge, yet?  
Tess: Negative, Green Arrow.

Green Arrow (Into Comm): All right, lady and gentlemen, let's move!

(Green Arrow's there with Cyborg, Aquaman, and Black Canary. Oliver and his team storm the LexCorp camp, taking out all the guards. After everyone's taken care of they begin investigating on their own. They find a torn piece of a black leather glove.)

Green Arrow: The other Lex's glove, with a bit of blood on it.  
Cyborg: Arrow!

[Green Arrow looks at Cyborg, who is staring at the ground.]

Cyborg: I think I found it.

(Cyborg picks up the Crystal of Knowledge.)

Green Arrow: Great work, Cy. This is Green Arrow to Watchtower and Founder. We got the crystal and some blood on the other Lex's glove. The League will bring it in. I'll look for Clark and Lex.

(Cut to Russia as Clark and Lex are in a work camp. Clark's very sore, with Lex sore too.)

Lex: Don't worry Clark, we'll pull through this. Just come on.

Guard: No talking!

(The guard hits Lex in the head.)

Lex: Ah!

(Cut to Kara flying over Earth when she hears the groan from Russia.)

Kara: I think I found Lex.  
Oliver (Statically): Stay low. I'll take care of it.

(Cut to Russia as Clark and Lex are at a dock as Oliver walks up.)

Oliver (To guard): I hear you have the best black market caviar around here.  
Guard: Really?  
Oliver: Yep.  
Guard: Who are you?  
Oliver: Roy Connor. (Holds up a stack of money) Your associate Ivan Alexandrov mentioned you.

(Clark and Lex both stare at Oliver. Oliver tosses Lex a venomous stare.]

Oliver: What're you staring at?

[Lex is shocked.]

Lex: Um...

[Oliver walks over.]

Oliver: You wanna be starting something?

[Lex, realizing that this is a facade, plays along.]

Lex: Yeah, I am! I've seen your type before. You think you can just walk in somewhere, do whatever you want (to the Guard) and own anyone you want! I say-

[Oliver punches Lex in the face. Oliver looks at Clark.]

Oliver: You got problem with what I did there, Gigantor?

(Clark begins piecing things together.)

Clark: You bet I do.

[Oliver laughs and looks back at the guard.]

Oliver (Mock tone): "You bet I do"

[Oliver punches Clark. Clark crumbles.)

Clark: Oh! Cheap shot!

[Oliver laughs and hits him again. He throws the guard another stack of cash.]

Oliver: I'll take both these meat heats. They need a little lesson in manners!

Guard: Mm... Alright.

(Oliver grabs Lex and Clark and shoves them away. Cut to a Queen Industries helicopter as they laugh as they relax.)

Oliver: How'd you end up in Russia?  
Lex: After my counter-part threw the Orb into the console I dragged Clark over to the teleporter. Somehow it still had power.  
Clark: Unfortunately, we didn't end up in the Kawatche caves. WE ended up traveling through the speed of light for a few minutes...I was beginning to wonder if we were going to stop at all.  
Lex: Next thing ya know we're in Russia and some thugs take us and use us as manual labor. (Rubs his head) Those bastards.

Oliver: So... what about Clark's powers?

[Clark looks away.]

Clark: Gone.

Oliver: Maybe Swann knows how to get them back. God knows, we need them now more than ever.  
Lex: Why?  
Oliver: Chloe's been kidnapped.

(Clark bolts up.)

Clark: What?!

Oliver: While you were gone she was taken.

Clark: We've gotta see Dad.

[Cut to Swann's house as Kara is there. Oliver, Clark and Lex walk in.]

Kara: Clark! Lex!

(Kara hugs them. Both young men gasp.]

Lex (Gasp): Kara...

Clark: Ribs...

(Kara lets go.)

Kara: What's wrong, Clark?  
Clark: My powers have been gone since the other Lex destroyed the Fortress.  
Dr. Swann: That's to be expected. I'll ask John for help.

[Swann wheels off as Clark and Oliver follow. Lex is about to go too when Kara, gently, takes his arm and pulls him into a passionate kiss. She puts her hands around his head. Lex is surprised at first but slowly wraps his arms around her waist. The moment they pull away Kara taps Lex's cheek. Lex gasps.]

Lex: OW! (Covering his cheek) What was that?!  
Kara: Since I can't slap you in the face without breaking every bone in it I've been forced to do that.  
Lex": Why'd you-  
Kara: That was for going to the Fortress without me! Do you know how worried I was about you and Clark?!

(Tess comes in and coughs.)

Lex: Oh, hey, Tess.  
Tess: Just wanted to say LuthorCorp is ready to have its CEO back.  
Lex (Rubbing his cheek): Thank you, Tess. Can we do this later?  
Tess: Sure. (Walking away) I would hate to get in the middle of an ass chewing with your girlfriend.

Lex: Ha-ha.  
Kara: Who is Tess anyway?  
Lex: ... I met her after I took over LuthorCorp. Saved her life.

Kara: Oh. Now, why didn't you tell me?  
Lex: In case we didn't make it, there'd still be someone to protect the world.  
Kara: Next time, tell me when you almost kill yourself.  
Lex: Okay.

(They kiss again. Cut to the farm as everyone's there when John arrives.)

John: Hello Clark.  
Clark: So, anyway for me to get my powers back?  
John: Yes. Give you extra exposure to the rays of Sol.  
Clark: So Kara flies me up.  
Kara: Right.  
John: Wrong. Such exposure for a healthy Kryptonian will overload and kill you. I'll do it.  
Dr. Swann: John-  
John: I'm not the one who's going to be the hope for tomorrow. The heroes here are.

(John takes Clark and flies into the sun. Cut to them flying out of Earth's orbit and going past the sun. Clark's eyes widen as his powers come back.]

Clark: WHOA!

(They land as John crumbles.)

Clark: John!  
John: The sun. It completely drained my powers.  
Kara: Holy crap.  
John: Go save Chloe. I'll be alright.

(Clark nods and speeds off. He arrives at a high-up area near the Daily Planet. Using his super hearing he hears Chloe saying something.]

Chloe (VO): Please, let me go. You don't wanna do this.

(Clark speeds off. Cut to Chloe strapped to a chair watching images. It's of various shots of Clark saving people as a red and blue blur.)

Man: WHO IS THAT?!  
Chloe: I don't know.

Man: ANSWER!

(Just then, Clark speeds in behind him and knocks him out.)

Clark: Chloe?

Chloe (Happily): Clark!

(Chloe hugs Clark.)

Clark: It's okay, Chloe. You're okay.

[Clark breaks her confinements and he speeds her out. Cut to the farm.)

Chloe: Phew. Thanks.  
Clark: No problem.  
Chloe: Also, Lois told me just after the Fortress incident. Sorry about Lana.

[Clark looks away.]

Clark: Yeah.

Oliver: What? What happened?  
Kara: Oh, Lana freaked out and broke off the engagement.  
Clark (uncomfortably): Thank you, Kara. That was... Blunt.

Kara: Sorry.  
Oliver: Sorry.

Clark: It's okay. I also got a good idea.

(Cut to the Daily Planet as Clark and Chloe walk in.)

Chloe: So... What are you doing?  
Clark: If I work at the paper, I'll hear about disasters just as they happen.  
Chloe: ... Okay.

(Lois looks up.)

Lois: Hey Cous. What are you doing here, Smallville?  
Clark: You're looking at the latest recruit to the Daily Planet.

Lois: Really?

Clark: Yup.  
Chloe: Yeah. Three Musketeers!

(Tess walks out of the editing office.)

Tess: Clark, since it's your first day, let me tell you. From now on, button up shirt with or without a tie, or you're a copy boy from now until your social security kicks in.

Clark (straightening up): Yes, ma'am.

Chloe: When did Lex buy the Daily Planet?  
Tess: When he came back.

(Cut to Lex walking into his board of directors.)

Lex: Hello all.  
Man: Mr. Luthor. Why... We thought you were dead.  
Lex: I figured. If it wasn't for Tess, I doubt I'd still have a spot here. I'll give you fair warning, next time you wanna declare me dead, wait for a body.

[Everyone is the room gulps.]

Lex: Now, about my estranged brother...

[Cut to a newspaper headline that reads, "Lex Luthor's Brother an Imposter". Cut to a burned and bloody hand crumbling it.)

The End.


	2. Bloodline

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 5**

Episode 2: Bloodline

(It opens with Clark looking at the Crystal of Knowledge as Lois comes in with a box.)

Lois: Hey Smallville.  
Clark: What's up, Lois?  
Lois: Remember a few weeks ago when you offered the idea of us moving in?  
Clark: Yup.  
Lois: I'm taking you up on that.  
Clark: Cool.

(Kara arrives with two more boxes.)

Kara: Mind helping us with the other... Thirty boxes, Clark?  
Clark: Uh... Okay.

(Clark's looking at a crystal.)

Lois: What's that?  
Clark: A crystal Dr. Swann found in the arctic.

(It suddenly glows brightly.)

Clark: What the-?!

(Clark holds the crystal up as he, Lois, and Kara vanish. Cut to LuthorCorp as Tess and Lex sit at a board meeting.]

Board member 1: The Daily Planet has been running several articles of this... Red-Blue Blur. Are you sure it's such a good idea to print those stories. What if it's a hoax.  
Lex: People say the Batman's an urban myth, but that doesn't stop sales at the Gotham Globe.

Board member 1: Yes, but that is Gotham. This is Metropolis.

Lex: Well, Miss Lane is known for telling the truth, so I'm trusting her.

[Board Member 1 looks away.]

Tess: Okay. I think argument number one's over.  
Board Member 2: What about all these murders around Metropolis. This Red-Blue Blur isn't stopping those.  
Lex: How do you know it's not any worse thanks to the Red-Blue Blur... Jeez that's a mouthful.

[There's a beep on the phone.]

Secretary: Urgent call for you, Mr. Luthor.  
Lex: Thank you, I'll take it in my office. (To Tess) Please, take over.  
Tess: Of course.

[Lex walks out, buttoning up his jacket. He takes the call.)

Lex: Hello?  
Oliver: Clark, Lois, and Kara are missing.  
Lex: Eh?

Oliver: I've just lost all communication with them. One minute they're in Clark's house the next minute they're gone.

Lex: Call Dr. Swann. Tess and I will be there ASAP.

(Lex walks back in.)

Lex: Personal matters have come up, so this meeting is adjourned, gentlemen.

[The board members all exchange a look.]

Lex: Tess, come with me.

(Tess walks off. Cut to the Watchtower as everyone but Chloe's there.)

Lex: Where's Chloe?  
Dr. Swann: I don't-

(Chloe rushes in.)

Chloe: Sorry. I got to talking with Davis.  
Lex: Davis Bloome? I didn't know you guys were friends.

Chloe: We're not. More of like acquaintances.

Lex: Oh.  
Chloe: So Clark,, Lois, and Kara are all missing? Weird. Where could they be?

(Cut to the Phantom Zone as Clark, Lois, and Kara wake up there.)

Lois: Oh my god, I'm hallucinating!  
Clark: Calm down, Lois. Okay, we just need to find the way out, but... How would we stop another Phantom from escaping?  
Kara: My father invented a secret way out.

(A white puppy suddenly appears and jumps Clark.)

Kara: Krypto?

Clark: Who?  
Kara: The dog your mom and dad got you when you were born.  
Clark: Oh.

(Krypto notices Kara and growls at her.)

Kara: Okay, hate me later. Leave now.

(They rush to the exit, following Kara.)

Lois: What kind of trippy seizure nightmare am I on?!  
Clark: Just relax, you'll be fine.

(Lois sneezes as Krypto goes towards her, panting.)

Lois: What're you looking at?

Clark: I think he likes you.

(They arrive at a gate as Kara opens it when a phantom ambushes them as they leave and enters Lois' body.)

Lois: It's good to be back.

(Lois walks off as Clark and Kara reappear with Krypto.)

Krypto: Arf! Arf!  
Clark: What was that?!  
Kara: Not a clue!

(Clark hears something on the League's frequency.)

Chloe: Clark, where the hell were you?!  
Clark: Phantom Zone. One escaped and possessed Lois.  
Dr. Swann: Which one?  
Clark: Not sure.

(Cut to Metropolis General as the Phantom walks up to Davis.)

Lois: You look just like him.  
Davis: Like who? Who are you?  
Lois: I am Faora... Your mother.

Davis: My mother?

Lois/Faora: I was so worried that you'd be discovered before you could fulfill your destiny.  
Davis: What destiny?  
Lois/Faora: Killing Kal-El and avenging your family.  
Davis: Huh?  
Lois/Faora: Your father, Zod, and I were unable to conceive together, so we took our DNA and combined it with the fiercest beasts of our home world, Krypton. We put the egg of our child on Kal-El's ship in the confusion of the final battle, and it hatched into you... My son.

(Faora hugs Davis.)

Faora: You will be the superior to Kal-El in every respect, and every time you perish or are wounded, you will only be made stronger. You are Kal-El's doomsday.

(Faora stabs Davis in the chest.)

Faora: And your full potential Kryptonian will be unleashed with your next resurrection, my beloved son.

(Cut to the Watchtower as Clark arrives.)

Clark: So, what's this phantom that possessed Lois?  
Dr. Swann: I'm not sure, but I'm coming with you.  
Clark: No!  
Dr. Swann: This is not up for debate Clark.

(Cut to Davis lying dead as Faora strokes his head as if he was simply sleeping.)

Lois/Faora: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

[Lois/Faora kisses his cheek and goes off. Clark and Dr. Swann appear in front of her. Lois/Faora takes one look at Swann and he knows exactly knows who it is.]

Dr. Swann: Faora!

Clark: Who?  
Dr. Swann: Zod's wife.

[Lois/Faora frowns.]

Lois/Faora: Jor-El, you survived.

Dr. Swann: Yes.

(Faora notices Clark.)

Lois/Faora: So this must be Kal-El. The one who re-imprisoned Zod.  
Clark: Let Lois go, now.  
Lois/Faora: You care for this one? ... Like father, like son.

(Clark grabs Faora by the arms.)

Clark: LET HER GO!

Dr. Swann: Clark, no!

(Faora shoves Clark out of the building. Cut to them falling out of the building and landing on an ambulance. Faora slams her fists into Clarks chest.]

Lois/Faora: That was for Zod. I'll enjoy watching my son kill you.  
Clark: Son?

(Faora's about to attack again when a red beam hits her, and she screams. Cut to Kara, holding her Kryptonian pendant in Faora's direction. Faora's pulled out of Lois as Krypto barks at Faora's wraith, looking like Sara Douglas, being pulled in.)

Kara: Good riddance.

Clark: Thanks.  
Kara: No problem.  
Dr. Swann: Hey Guys!

[Kara and Clark both look up and see Dr. Swann by the giant hole.]

Dr. Swann (Shouting): You better come take a look at this.

(Clark looks at the sign.)

Clark: "Doomsday is coming"? What's that?  
Dr. Swann: Part of Rao's prophecy... It's what's going to kill you someday… Come with me.

[Cut to Clark, Kara and Dr. Swann rolling into the room Davis is in. They see him lifeless.]

Clark: Oh my god, Davis!

[Clark goes to his side.]

Clark: Davis?

(Davis wakes up and turns around.)

Davis: Clark? What happened?  
Clark: Oh man, we thought you died.

[Davis feels his chest.]

Davis: Wha...where is she?!

Clark: Who?

Davis: Lois, she stabbed me with the bar!

Clark: Lois? Maybe you just had a bad dream. I mean, look. There's no mark at all on your chest.

Davis: How do you explain the hole in my shirt?

Clark: How do you explain no scar?

[Davis is about to respond when he stops himself.]

Dr. Swann: Maybe it was all in your imagination.

[Davis frowns at Dr. Swann. He removes his shirt and grabs an operating knife.]

Davis: Is this my imagination?!

[Davis slams the knife into his chest and the blade shatters. Clark stares as Davis does too.)

Clark: Oh my-  
Kara: It's him!  
Dr. Swann: Davis.

[Davis drops the knife and his look turns to sympathy.]

Davis: Please, tell me why this is happening to me?

Clark: ... You're... Kryptonian?  
Davis: I'm what?

[Clark looks at Swann. Dr. Swann nods his head.]

Dr. Swann: Show him.

[Cut to the Fortress as Clark speeds Davis inside. Kara speeds in with Dr. Swann.]

Davis: What is this?  
Clark: The Fortress of Solitude. We're not exactly from... Here.

Dr. Swann: This is all that is left of your native planet, Davis.

Davis: What are you talking about? I'm a human!

[Dr. Swann looks at Davis.]

Dr. Swann: Would you like to prove that theory, Davis? This fortress can confirm it.

(Davis sighs.)

Davis: Fine.

[Cut to Davis entering a crystal chamber. When it's finished, Davis comes out.)

Davis: So?

(Clark looks at the readout in Kryptonian.)

Clark: This is impossible. The read out says you're both.

[Dr. Swann sighs.]

Dr. Swann: It's as I feared. Davis, you're Doomsday.

Davis: I'm what?  
Dr. Swann: The Ultimate Destroyer.  
Davis: No... I'm not some kind of freak. I'M NOT!

(Davis smashes a crystal and speeds off.)

Clark: Davis!  
Dr. Swann: We have to stop him.  
Clark: What the heck's going on?! How is whatever Doomsday is supposed to kill me?!

[Dr. Swann looks at Clark.]

Dr. Swann: It will beat you to death.

[Kara and Clarks eyes widen.]

Kara: Davis?

Clark: We'll just have to try keeping an eye on him and talking to him like with Lex.  
Dr. Swann: What Davis will become is beyond reasoning with.  
Clark: But Davis himself isn't.

Dr. Swann: I doubt he'll have a choice.

[Cut to Davis as he's back in Metropolis and realizes where he is.]

Davis: Oh my, how-  
Lady (V.O): LEAVE ME ALONE.

[Davis looks over and see's a woman being mugged. Davis speeds over to the person and chokes him to death. His eyes burn blood red. Cut to the farm as Krypto's looking around, and he pulls the leg off of a table and holds it up to Clark.)

Clark: No boy. We use sticks or tennis balls for fetch.

[Cut to LuthorCorp as Tess enters Lex's office.]

Tess: Lex, we have some news from the arctic.

[Lex closes the file he's reading and looks at Tess.]

Lex: What's that?  
Tess: Kara rebuilt the Fortress... And Davis is... What's been killing people.  
Lex: Davis? Tess, I've known the guy for years. It's not in him.  
Tess: According to Dr. Swann, something called Doomsday is what's making him do it.  
Lex: Doomsday? ... The Ultimate Destroyer.  
Tess: The what?

(Lex pulls out a copy of the Veritas Journals.)

Lex: I inherited this when my father died. "The Ultimate Destroyer shall slay the Last Son, proving to be his greatest sacrifice, and his greatest triumph."  
Tess: Davis is gonna kill Clark?  
Clark: Not if we don't close the door on him.

(Tess jumps a little.)

Tess: Don't do that!

(Krypto jumps Tess and licks her face.)

Clark: Krypto, no! Go home.  
Krypto: Mm...  
Lex: Who's that?  
Clark: My dog from when I was a baby. Anyway, we just have to try talking to him, and maybe then we can help.  
Lex: Alright, but we better keep a darn good watch on him.

(Cut to Chloe at the Planet as Jimmy walks up.)

Chloe: Hey Jimmy. What's up?  
Jimmy: We've been together for a few years and...

(Jimmy gets on one knee and holds out a ring.)

Jimmy: Chloe, will you marry me?  
Chloe: ... Yes.

[Jimmy smiles, puts the ring on her finger and the two hug. Cut to Davis lying naked in his apartment as he bolts up.)

Zod (VO): I am waiting...

[Davis's eyes widen.]

To Be Continued...


	3. Abyss

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 5**

Episode 3: Abyss

(It opens in Chloe's apartment as Jimmy arrives with a breakfast tray.)

Jimmy: Hey Chloe. The only person we haven't heard from for the wedding is Lana.  
Chloe: ... Who?  
Jimmy: Lana, your friend since High School.  
Chloe: Oh right. Sorry. I guess I have pre-wedding jitters.  
Jimmy: It happens.

(Chloe smiles. Flash to the engagement party.)

Chloe: Clark, Lois, everybody, guess what! Me and Jimmy are getting married!

[Everyone cheers. Chloe looks at Jimmy as his face becomes fuzzy.)

Chloe: Jimmy?

(Suddenly everyone blips, like a glitch in a computer.]

Chloe: What's happening?  
Brainiac (VO): You are being cleared.  
Chloe: Who is that?!

(Chloe stands in a black area as Brainiac's symbol appears in front of her.)

Chloe: NOOO!

(Flash to the present as Chloe realizes she doesn't recognize Jimmy.)

Chloe: ... Who are you?

(Cut to the Watchtower as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Chloe? What's up?

(Chloe arrives.)

Chloe: Clark? ... Is that you?  
Clark: Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?  
Chloe: Brainiac, he's... He's in my head. He's taking my memories.  
Clark: Do you remember anything this past year?

(Chloe shakes her head.)

Chloe: What if I forget everything? ... Including you?  
Clark: Chlo-

(Chloe kisses Clark on the mouth.)

Clark: Wha...what was that for?  
Chloe: ... I don't wanna stay friends, Clark. I've been thinking about you ever since the Spring Formal.  
Clark: Chloe, the spring formal was seven years ago.  
Chloe: What?  
Clark: Come with me!

(Cut to the Fortress as Clark's there with Dr. Swann and Chloe.)

Clark: Brainiac's doing something to her. Jor-El, can you help?  
Jor-El: ... I can try...  
Clark: What the-?! Try?!  
Jor-El: Kal-El, please.

(Dr. Swann puts a hand on Clark's shoulder as he relaxes. Flash to when Chloe and Clark first met as Clark shows her his barn.)

Chloe: So... Where's a copy of the Planet available? I wanna keep in touch with civilization.  
Clark: This is Smallville. There is no civilization.

(Chloe laughs. Clark smiles too until Chloe pulls Clark to her.)

Chloe: I know you've been thinking about this all day, so let's get it out of the way and be friends.

(Chloe and Clark kiss. Flash to Clark and Chloe talking to Kyle as things actually become clearer. Kyle holds Chloe's hand.)

Kyle: You have feelings for Clark, don't you Chloe? You see him, and you want him.  
Chloe (mentally): I do.  
Kyle: There's been something you've wanted to do. Do it.

(Chloe kisses Clark. Once she's done, she turns to Kyle.)

Chloe: Okay, let's test it out... Hey, why's everyone starring at me? ... And why is my mouth minty?

[Camera pans back to reveal Chloe standing at the altar.]

(Jimmy arrives as she smiles. Cut to the present as Chloe wakes up.)

Chloe: Whoa... Thanks Clark... Dr. Swann. I owe you one.  
Clark: Anytime.  
Chloe: Oh, by the way, the bridal shower's this Friday, should I assume you won't need an "And Guest" invite?  
Clark: Well... I was thinking of... Going with Lois...

[Dr. Swann nods his head in approval.]

(Clark smiles as they head off.)

AI Jor-El: All is well.  
Brainiac (VO): All is not well. Kal-El and Miss Sullivan have played right into my hands.

(The Fortress turns black.)

Brainiac (VO): The end of the world is near... Doomsday is coming...

[The Kryptonian image of Doom appears throughout the Fortress. Cut to the apartment as Chloe comes back.)

Chloe: Sorry about earlier. The wedding really got to me, but... Of all the people I'd want to walk down the aisle with... You're the only one.  
Jimmy: Wow... Thanks.

[Jimmy and Chloe kiss.]

Lois: Aw... My cousin and the cameraman... Smooching so hard, it's amazing she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

(Clark snickers. The door opens, and Clark turns to see Lana there.)

Clark: Lana?  
Lana: ... Hey Clark.

[Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jimmy all see Lana. Lois's heart sinks.]

Lana: Hey guys.  
Clark: Uh... Hey... Lana...  
Lana: ... Clark.  
Clark: It's...good to see you again.

(Chloe hugs Lana.)

Chloe: I can't believe you made it!  
Lana: I wouldn't miss it.

(Tess and Lex arrive.)

Lex: Sorry we're late. Board meeting. Hey Lana.  
Lana: Hey.  
Tess: Oh, you're Lana Lang. Nice to meet you.  
Kara (coldly): Hello.  
Lana (Slightly nervous): Hi.  
Kara: Did I thank you for breaking my cousin's heart?  
Lex: Whoa, easy Kara.  
Chloe: Just like old times, huh?  
Lex: What old times?  
Chloe: You know... Last year... Oh who am I kidding? I'm just trying to break the tension.  
Clark: Oh hey, Lana, I um... Found out you left something in the Farm, and I didn't know where to send it.

(Clark hands Lana her necklace. Lana smiles.]

Lana: Thanks, Clark.

(Cut to the wedding as Lois comes down stairs when Clark walks up.)

Clark: ... Wow.  
Lois: What?

[Lois does a little twirl.]

Lois: You don't like it?  
Clark: N-no. It's just... I never really saw you in a dress like that. It's... Interesting.  
Lois: Well, we better get going.  
Clark: Right.

(Krypto comes up with a black collar.)

Clark: Sorry boy. No dogs allowed at weddings. Just play with Shelby until we come back, okay?

(Krypto nods as he goes to Shelby and tugs on his ear as Shelby turns his head, and Krypto rolls off of him. Cut to the wedding as Lana meets up with Clark and Lois.)

Lana: Hey. You two look really great together.  
Clark: Thanks.  
Lana: I knew you two had a thing for each other.

(Lois blinks.)

Lois: Eh?  
Lana: Nothing.

[Lana, Lois and Clark enter the barn. Cut to Chloe as she receives another phone call.]

Chloe: Dad, don't worry. Everything's going fine, and Jimmy's family's videotaping for you. Okay? Alright. See you after you come back. Alright, bye.

(Chloe hangs up.)

Chloe: Jeez, I'm nervous.  
Lois: You shouldn't be. You look great. Aunt Moira couldn't look better.

[Chloe smiles. Cut to Davis as he's nervously put a mutilated body in the trash.)

Davis: Okay, keep it together. Just keep it together. Oh god, what have I done...

[Davis quickly zips up his jacket, which hides the blood on his chest.]

Man: Hey Davis, you alright?  
Davis: Uh yeah... Just found something really disturbing.  
Man: Another kill by whatever's giving the Red-Blue Blur such a hard time? Yeah. I had to throw a couple of stiffs away too.

(Davis shudders.)

Zod (VO): I am waiting.  
Davis: Oh... No...  
Man: Davis? What's wrong?

(Davis' eyes turn red as spikes protrude from his knuckles, eyebrows, and forehead.

Man: Davis?  
Davis (Monstrous voice): RUN, NOW!

(Davis turns into Doomsday as he rips out of everything but his shorts.)

Doomsday: RIOOOOAOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

[Doomsday stomps off into the darkness. Cut to the barn as the wedding begins. Lex and Kara walk down the aisle. They then go to the farthest side of the altar as Lana and Lois walk down.)

Lois: So, where have you been this whole time?  
Lana: ... Around... I think you and Clark make a cute couple.

[Lois smiles.]

Lois: Thanks.

(Oliver and Tess come down.)

Oliver: ... Well you look good... Lex still mad about last month?  
Tess: Not at me... You know, sometimes, he acts like the big brother I never had or something.  
Oliver: Well, you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends.

(Tess smiles. Jimmy walks up and smiles as "Here Comes the Bride" plays and Clark and Chloe walk down stairs.)

Chloe: Thanks for everything Clark.  
Clark: Anytime.

[Cut to Jimmy, who cannot stop smiling. Clark brings Chloe to Jimmy as he stands next to Oliver.)

Minister: Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now, the vows.

[Chloe pulls out a piece of paper.]

Chloe: Jimmy, I remember when I first met you the summer before sophomore year of high school. You were really comforting... And passionate. But more than that, you were a friend and more when I needed one. I love you.

[Jimmy smiles and pulls out his vows.]

Jimmy: Chloe, you were...you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

(Chloe smiles.)

Jimmy: You're the only woman I ever truly loved...

(Chloe begins tearing up with happiness.)

Jimmy: You make me happier than I ever could be and, god willing, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way.

[All the women in the crowd go, "Aw". Lex leans in Clark's direction.]

Lex (Whispering): I gave him that line.  
Clark: Sounds very similar to that line from Friends.  
Lex: That's where I got it.

(Clark cracks a smile.)

Preacher: Who gives this woman?  
Clark: I do on the behalf of her father.

[The Preacher nods his head.]

Preacher: Henry James Olsen, do you take Chloe Moira Sullivan to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in richer or poorer 'till death do you part?  
Jimmy: I do.  
Preacher: And do you, Chloe Moira Sullivan, take Henry James Olsen to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in richer or poorer 'till death do you part?

[Chloe smiles.]

Chloe: I-

[Suddenly there's a loud crash.]

Lex: What the hell is that?!  
Doomsday: RIOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

[Clark super speeds towards him and tries to punch him. Doomsday smacks him into a wall, knocking Clark out.)

Lois & Lana: CLARK!

[Doomsday attacks the guests. Kara tackles Doomsday to the ground.]

Kara: What the hell are you?!  
Doomsday: Riooooaaaaaarrrr!

[Doomsday grabs Kara's head and slams her to the ground.]

Lex: KARA!

(Lex tries to shoot it, but the bullet bounces off. Doomsday looks at Lex. Kara, who's nose and lip are bleeding, eyes widen.]

Kara: RUN, LEX, RU-

[Doomsday throws Kara aside and charges at Lex. Lex reloads his gun, but Doomsday jumps over his head and picks Chloe up.]

Jimmy: NO!

[Doomsday smacks Jimmy aside, tearing Jimmy's shirt and flesh alike. Jimmy falls unconscious as Doomsday super leaps away. Cut to Clark up in the second floor of the barn. Lana comes up.)

Lana: You alright?  
Clark: Kryptonite!

[Lana looks over and see' the Kryptonite box open.]

Lana: On it!

[Lana puts the Kryptonite back in the box and closes it. The moment she does Clark feels better.]

Lana: How'd it get out?  
Clark: It got knocked over when I was thrown up here.

(Suddenly, Persuader appears.)

Clark: Wha-?

[Persuader hits Clark with his axe. It leaves a long gash on his chest.)

Lana: CLARK!  
Persuader: Die alien dog!

(Persuader's about to end Clark when his axe is pulled out of his hand, and it's caught by a boy with short black hair and a purple outfit.)

Rokk: I'll take that.

[Persuader looks at Rokk with a hateful stare. Suddenly he grabs his head. A girl with blond hair and a red jacket over a white shirt walks up.)

Imra: Now, the ring you stole, please.

(Persuader tries to go after Imra before a red haired boy in a blue and yellow lightning striped jacket comes up and knocks Persuader out with a jolt to the neck.)

Garth: Shut down!  
Clark: What's going on here?

(Clark's wound heals up as Imra touches the ring, and Persuader is sent off.)

Garth: You sure Tinya can handle him?  
Imra: I'm sure. (To Clark) We're the Legion of Superheroes.  
Garth: Well, the founding members.  
Rokk: We're from the future.  
Clark: The future?  
Garth: Dude, it's so cool meeting Su-  
Rokk: Garth!  
Garth: But it's-  
Imra: Ex-nay! He's still just the Red-Blue Blur!  
Garth: Okay, sorry. I've just been a big fan of yours since I was little. At least Tinya isn't here.  
Imra: Oh... Help us if she was.  
Clark: Um, what exactly is going on?  
Garth: Persuader stole a Legion Ring to go back to this time and kill you.  
Clark: ... Why?  
Imra: Because your heroics will pave the way for more alien heroes and to Earth becoming part of a much larger galaxy where aliens are accepted into society.

[Swann wheels inside the barn.]

Swann: Clark?  
Garth: Holy stag, it's Jor-El!

[Swann is shocked.]

Rokk: Nice one, Garth.  
Garth: What? He knows he's Jor-El.  
Imra: It's an honor to meet you, sir. I did my High School science paper on your findings on cloning controversy.  
Swann: Really? I'm flattered.  
Clark: Wait... Maybe you could help me out some more.  
Garth: A mission with you? Holy shock, this is awesome!  
Clark: A friend of mine named Chloe has been kidnapped.  
Rokk, Garth, & Imra: ... Who?  
Swann: Her name is Chloe Sullivan.  
Rokk: Never heard of her.  
Clark: She was kidnapped by Doomsday.  
Garth: ... She's shocked.

(Lana kicks Garth in the groin.)

Garth: Oh!  
Imra: That was uncalled for.  
Rokk: Anything else?  
Clark: Just last week Brainiac tried to take her over.  
Imra: ... She's shocked.  
Garth: Oh, it's okay for you to say it, but when it's me I-

(Lana kicks Garth in the groin again.)

Garth: OW! (Squeaky voice) WHY?!  
Lana: It sounds dirtier when you say it.

(Cut to the Fortress as Chloe is placed on the Regeneration Matrix by Doomsday as he turns into Davis when Chloe's eyes snap open and she smiles.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Well that was a nice rest bit. Now... For my true purpose.  
Davis: ... What's going on? ... What did you do to Chloe?  
Chloe/Brainiac: Chloe Sullivan no longer matters Lor-Zod, and neither does your human form... Doomsday  
Davis: What?

(Chloe/Brainiac moves closer and rubs its hands on Davis' chest as they move in to kiss when Chloe smirks.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Your compassion for these pathetic life forms will be your end, Lor-Zod.

(Brainiac shoves Davis into a crystal as he's frozen within it.)

Chloe/Brainiac: When you awake, Davis Bloome will be dead, and all you will be is Doomsday.

(Cut back to the farm as Clark is with the Legion and Dr. Swann.)

Rokk: Looks like the only way to save her is to kill her.  
Clark: No.  
Rokk: Listen, you don't have the authority over this-  
Garth: Dude, it's his friend, and wouldn't killing someone go against what the Legion stands for?  
Rokk: How do we know Chloe can be saved?  
Dr. Swann: We can't know. We can only believe and trust. You said you held true to my son's values and yet you're willing to go against all of it just because you think it's impossible to save someone? I say you still have a lot to learn.

Imra: He's right... So what's the plan?  
Clark: Knock Brainiac out, and save Chloe.

(Kara comes up holding her mouth.)

Kara: Damn Doomsday's got a mean left hook!  
Garth: Doom who now?! (Realizing) Oh, you mean the creature that killed-  
Imra & Rokk: GARTH!

Garth: Oops.

Rokk: You don't talk the rest of the mission, got it?!

Garth: Yeash, one slip up and you treat me like a Sub.

(Krypto comes up and pants at everyone but Rokk.)

Rokk: Who's that?  
Garth: Clark's dog.

(Krypto begs.)

Clark: No, you can't come with us, Krypto. Just... Stay here and keep Lana safe.

(Krypto nods his head.)

Clark: Good boy.

(Krypto growls at Lana.)

Lana: What did I do?!  
Kara: Good boy.

(Cut to the Daily Planet as Brainiac walks up and knocks out the guards as it goes to the computer and touches the screen as its symbol appears on all the screens.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Download.

(Just then, she finds something slowing her down when she turns to find Imra.)

Chloe/Brainiac: A telepath in this backwater planet?  
Imra: You wouldn't believe me if I told ya.

(Chloe/Brainiac speeds to Imra and is about to knock her out when an electromagnetic pulse knocks her aside.)

Garth: Boo-yah, computer bitch!

[Chloe/Brainiac gets to her feet.]

Chloe/Brainiac: Lower life form!

(Garth and Rokk combine their powers again, knocking Brainiac out as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Okay, to my barn.

[Cut to the barn as Rokk, Imra, Garth and Clark return with Chloe.]

Clark: Lana, come down here!

(Lana walks down.)

Clark: Garth, Rokk, can you safely pull Brainiac out of Chloe?  
Rokk: I'm not sure.  
Garth: It sounds like a good idea though. An electromagnetic exorcism.  
Clark: Imra, connect me and Lana to Chloe.  
Imra: Right.  
Clark: Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?  
Lana: Chloe? Don't worry, we're gonna help you.  
Imra (in Chloe's voice): I'm scared, guys. Major flashback from when that guy nearly buried me alive.  
Clark: Don't worry. Lana and I are here like before. You're gonna be safe.

(Chloe's body begins shaking.)

Imra: Guys, now!

(Garth and Rokk begin pulling Brainiac out of Chloe's mouth as it consolidates into a large ball, and she stops.)

Rokk: We did it.  
Imra: She'll be fine.  
Garth: What about Brainiac's dirty work?

(Cut to the Planet as all of Brainiac's symbols disappear. Cut to the Fortress as it glows white as Jor-El regains control, and Doomsday escapes. Cut back to the others as Chloe wakes up.)

Chloe: Oh man... That was incredibly creepy... Who's the Ron Weasley reject?  
Garth: Who's Ron Weasley?  
Imra: Yeah, Garth isn't much of a classic lit guy.

[Chloe gags.]

Chloe: Oh, that is nasty!

Imra: Well, we'll take him back to our time and reprogram him. Hopefully, Brainiac 5 will be friendlier.

(Krypto pants and holds a baseball in his mouth as he drops it at Garth's feet.)

Garth: Oh, thanks for reminding me. Clark, could you autograph this ball for my little sister?

[Clark smiles. He uses his heat vision to sign his name into the baseball.)

Garth: Thanks man. Ayla's gonna go ga-ga over this.

Clark: Tell her I said hello.

Garth: Cool.

(The Legion disappears.)

Lana: That was weird.  
Chloe: Yeah. Where's Jimmy?  
Clark: Smallville General.

Chloe: I have to see him.

(Chloe is about to walk off.)

Clark: In a totaled wedding dress?  
Chloe: ... That is a good point.

[Cut to the hospital as Chloe, in a fresh set of clothes, walks in.]

Chloe: I'm Chloe Olsen. Where's my husband?

[Cut to Chloe entering Jimmy's room.]

Chloe: Jimmy?

[Jimmy looks over at her weekly.]

Chloe (Smiling): Hey.

[Jimmy, due to his breathing mask can't speak. Chloe takes his hand and the two tighten their grip.]

The End.


	4. Requiem

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 5**

Episode 4: Requiem

(It opens in a lab as Victoria's talking to a doctor.)

Victoria: Is it ready yet?  
Doctor: It's not even ready for human testing.  
Victoria: Well, I know you're not intimidated by me, but about the man I work for. He's not going to like the fact that all this time and effort has been wasted.

Doctor: Not wasted. Just coming along slowly. The absorption properties could kill-  
Earth-3 Lex (VO and heavily distorted): I'm aware of that, and that's why it's essential.

Doctor: We'll double our efforts sir.  
Earth-3 Lex (VO and heavily distorted): See that you do.

Doctor: Yes sir.

[Cut to the farm. Clark's watching the break-up video with Lana as Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Gee. Didn't think that would have much rewatchability.  
Clark: Just trying to remind myself why me and Lana aren't together.

Chloe: Don't torture yourself like this, Clark.

Clark: I'm just really confused about what to do.

Chloe: I know...we all are.

Clark: How's your post Brainiac life?  
Chloe: I'm kind of worried about Davis. Brainiac strung him along, and he's probably so confused.  
Clark: It's alright. We'll save him from Doomsday when he shows up again. I promise.

(Lois comes down as Clark quickly turns off the video.)

Clark: Hey Lois.  
Lois: Clark, it's okay. Your first love never quite burns out. If you wanna go back to Lana-  
Clark: Hey, Lana's in my past, Lois. We're just friends now. You're my future.

[Clark hugs her. Lois smiles, hoping Clark is right.)

Chloe: Aw... This is nice. My best friend and my cousin shaking up.

(Krypto comes downstairs with a baseball bat and drops it at Chloe's feet.)

Chloe: No boy. We use sticks.

[Krypto runs out and grabs a stick.]

Chloe: Okay, but let's do it outside while Clark and Lois have their moment.

(Just then, Lana comes in and sees the two hugging as Krypto jumps her.)

Lana: Oof!

(Krypto pants at Lana.)

Lana: Please get off.

[Krypto gets off and barks. Lana walks off sadly.)

Krypto: Arf!  
Chloe: Hey guys, you done hugging yet?

(Clark and Lois part.)

Chloe: Good.

Lois: So how's Jimmy doing?  
Chloe: Better. Much better.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex and Tess are speaking to a person.)

Lex: I was under the impression that the deal was assured.  
Man: LexCorp offered a higher bid.  
Lex: I seriously doubt Miss Hardwick could've done such a thing.

Man: What can I say? She made us an offer we couldn't refuse.  
Lex: More like backed you into a corner.

Man: Sorry sir, but we'll consider LuthorCorp in the future.

(The man walks off as Lex turns his chair towards the window as he thinks.)

Tess: Any idea what's happening?  
Lex: Victoria would've had to know exactly how much we were offering.

(Lex looks around and turns the stereo up full blast as Wicked plays.)

Lex: Seriously, Tess?  
Tess: ... Shut up.

(Kara comes in.)

Kara: Hey Lex good news Lana's- What's up?  
Lex: I have reason to believe I'm being bugged.

(Kara looks around with x-ray vision.)

Kara: Did you try the stereo?

[Lex and Tess look at each other. Kara goes over to the stereo, smashes it and removes the bug. She squishes it.)

Kara: Done.  
Lex: Thanks.  
Kara: Now the good news, Lana's gone again. I think that darn dog scared her off.

(Cut to the lab as Lana's held there by several men as a shadowed figure is there in a wheelchair.)

Earth-3 Lex: Hello Miss Lang.

Lana: Lex?

(Earth-3 Lex rolls out to reveal that he's heavily burned with a breathing mask on his face and it extends over the left side of his face. He lets out a breath like Darth Vader.)

Earth-3 Lex: Take her.

[Guards grab her as she struggles. She's pulled off. Cut to the farm as Krypto is sniffing around.)

Clark: What's up boy?  
Lois: Did Timmy fall down the well?

[Lois laughs a bit. Krypto cocks his head.)

Clark: I think he's too young to know Lassie references.

(Lois chuckles a little as Krypto barks.)

Lois: Shush!

(Krypto tugs on Clark's pant leg urgently.)

Clark: What's wrong boy?

[Krypto runs off.]

Clark: Lois, I've gotta go see what's bugging the little guy. Um... If Shelby comes-  
Lois: I've got the allergy meds. Go. Also, if you end up scooping me on a Red-Blue Blur story, I will be obligated as your girlfriend to hurt you.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark goes off, makes sure Lois is out of sight, and turns to Krypto.)

Clark: Let's go, boy.

(The two speed off. Cut to the Mansion as Krypto comes in and tugs on Kara's skirt.)

Kara: No! Bad dog! That's not something for puppies to play with!  
Clark: He's worried about something.  
Lex: I say you two go with him.  
Kara: Oh! But I don't like the stupid dog.  
Tess: Hey, I hate him too, but he does have good instincts.

[Krypto looks at Tess.]

Tess: Don't be so surprised. I am a good person.

Lex: Tess and I will be in touch via Watchtower.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark, Kara, and Krypto head off.)

Lex: You like the dog.  
Tess: Shut up!

[Cut to Kara flying in the air and Clark super speeding behind Krypto. They arrive at the LexCorp building.)

Kara: Huh?  
Krypto: Arf! Arf-arf!

Clark: What?

(Clark opens the door as no one's at the front desk.)

Clark: ... Weird.

(Krypto barks at a wall.)

Kara: You dumb dog, it's just a wall.

(Clark lifts a candle off a holder, and the wall opens up ala Young Frankenstein.)

Kara: How'd you know that would happen?  
Clark: ... We had a Mel Brooks marathon last night to celebrate Brainiac's defeat, and the cover story is Jimmy not dying.

Kara: Cool.

(They go in and discover a lab as they walk on as they come across a shadowed figure.)

Earth-3 Lex: Hello... Red-Blue Blur.  
Clark: ... Luthor...

(Earth-3 Lex rolls out.)

Kara: Rao above, what the hell happened to you?

Earth-3 Lex (Heavily Distorted): When the fortress collapsed I got caught in debris...I should be dead, but I was never one to question providence.

Clark: ... Where's Lana?  
Earth-3 Lex: That's a long story too. Remember your little break up?

[There's a flash of Lana's face.]

Clark: What about it?  
Earth-3 Lex: That was my doing.

(Flash to Lana when she woke up and all those men were around her.)

Lana: Who are you?

(Victoria walks forward.)

Victoria: Your reckoning.

(Cut to Lana making the breakup video as people hold guns to her.)

Earth-3 Lex (Narrating): I made her break up with you...

(Cut to the present as Clark clenches his fist but doesn't do anything else.)

Kara: Oh god, I owe Lana a serious apology for giving her the cold shoulder.

Clark: You're a monster.

Earth-3 Lex: I'm just doing what I have to; to stop you from fooling the world into thinking you're one of us. Once they know the truth they'll fear you and that fear will turn to hatred.

Clark: Not if I risk my life stopping people like you.

(Victoria comes out with a gun as Clark, Kara, and Krypto are suddenly bound by Blue Kryptonite clamps. Just as she fires, Lana speeds in and grabs the bullet easily. Clark's eyes widen. Clark stares at Lana standing there as she opens her hand to reveal a crushed bullet.)

Clark: Holy...

Lana: Hey guys.

(Krypto cocks his head to one side.)

Lana: Hello Krypto.

(Lana breaks everyone free with super strength as Clark stares.)

Clark: Lana... What happened?  
Lana: They attached some weird second skin onto me. Now I have superpowers.

Clark: ... Wow.

(They all speed out as Victoria's about to follow.)

Earth-3 Lex: Leave them.

Victoria: What?

Earth-3 Lex: Everything's going as planned.

[Earth-3 Lex smirks. Cut to the farm as Lana and Clark are there.)

Clark: I uh... Heard about what Luthor made you do.  
Lana: I didn't want to Clark, but she threatened you, and-  
Clark: It's okay. I just-

(Lana kisses Clark on the lips as his eyes look like they're about to bug out of his head before he pulls back.)

Clark: Lana, I'm sorry, but what we have is in the past. Still friends.

(Lana smiles.)

Lana: Of course.

(Krypto comes in and brings a stick.)

Clark: Um, bad time, boy.

(Krypto sighs as Shelby comes and takes him off.)

Lana: She is beautiful.

Clark: Yeah, and smart. Kind. Brave.

[Lana smirks.]

Lana: You fell head over heels and you didn't even know it.

(Clark smiles nervously.)

Clark: Kinda.  
Lana: Well then, go tell her. Heck, did you not see her face drop when I came back? I thought she was going to die of a broken heart...until I told her otherwise.

Clark: Right. Thanks Lana.

(Clark speeds off. Cut to the Mansion as Oliver barges in with several pieces of paper.)

Oliver: LEX?!  
Lex: Yeah?  
Oliver: I just learned about our dads' little business venture!  
Lex: Dr. Swann?  
Oliver: ... No actually.

[Oliver slams the papers down.]

Lex: Look Ollie, I know you're upset, but getting angry over something that can't be changed isn't a good idea. Trust me on this.

Oliver: Well, maybe I should take it out on someone then!

Lex: Ollie that might not be a good idea.

Oliver: And why's that?!

Lex: You think I didn't feel the same way when the other Lex killed my father?  
Oliver: Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Just kinda hard to get through that kind of thing.  
Tess: Not tonight, Ollie. Me and Lex are busy.  
Oliver: ... Oh... Shit.

Lex: Language.

(Oliver smiles nervously and walks out.)

Tess: Hey, the big brother I never had. I'll be seeing what other crap LexCorp is trying to weasel its way into.

(Tess walks off as Lex smirks and holds up a picture of a young Tess and Lex from before the Meteor Shower. Cut to Krypto barking at the cat across the street.)

Lana: Krypto, no. I'm sure that's a very nice kitty over there.

[The cat hisses before running off.]

Lana: Now see what you did, you naughty puppy, you scared her.

(Lois comes up from her jog.)

Lois: Hey Lana. Puppy-sitting?  
Lana: Making sure this little guy doesn't go after the cat.

Lois (Sternly): Fine.

[Lois turns to walk off.]

Lana: Lois, wait.

Lois: Yeah?  
Lana: Clark's lucky to have you. He really does love and admire you. Don't be afraid to open yourself up to him.

Lois: ... Thanks.

(Krypto yawns and goes to the barn to sleep.)

Lois: Cute little fella.  
Lana: Well enjoy your jog.

(Lana sits down when she sees a stray Kryptonite rock and touches it as it suddenly becomes clear. Lana gasps.]

Lana: What the-?

(Cut to the LuthorCorp building as suddenly, there's a huge explosion. Clark speeds over and goes over to it.)

Clark: Lex?! Tess?!

(Lex and Tess drive up.)

Lex: Clark? What's going on?  
Clark: I heard an explosion. I thought you two were in there.  
Lex: We ran late due to traffic.  
Tess: Good thing too. What happened here?

Clark: That's what I wanna know.

[Clark speeds in; he puts the fire out and speeds out with a device in his hands.]

Clark: Looks like... A toy monkey... With some kind of thing inside of it.  
Lex: Oh no.  
Tess: What?  
Lex: It's Winslow Schott.  
Tess: Who?

Lex: An ex-employee.

Tess: An ex-employee with a grudge.

Clark: ... You think he'd work with LexCorp?  
Lex: Is that code for you know who?  
Clark: Yup.

Lex: Alright. By the way, I heard from Kara what the other me did. I'd like to apologize for him.  
Clark: You don't have to do that, Lex.

Lex: No, I want to.

(Clark smiles and shakes Lex's hand.)

Clark: Okay... Now we've gotta find that Winslow Schott guy.

(Cut to the Watchtower as Clark, Oliver, Lex, Tess, Lana, and Chloe are there.)

Chloe: First off, welcome to the team, Lana.

Lana: Thanks.  
Chloe: Second, we have no idea where Schott is.

Clark: Even three people with super-hearing can't pick him up.

(Kara comes in.)

Kara: Hey!  
Clark: You found him?  
Kara: ... No...  
Clark: I rest my case.  
Lex: Wherever he is he's getting help.

Clark: By the other Lex.  
Tess: ... Wasn't he crushed to death?  
Kara: No, just crushed.

Lex: Regardless, we have to assume he knows everything about Clark and Kara.

Oliver: Well... Crap.

Chloe: There has got to be a way.

Oliver: Easy, Captain Kirk.  
Chloe: Funny. Anything Dr. Swann?

[Cut to Swann at the computer.]

Swann: No.

Chloe: Crap.  
Lana: Also Clark, there's something weird about this skin. It absorbed the Kryptonite radiation of a nearby chip.  
Clark: Really? I don't feel anything.

Swann: Let me have a look.

Chloe: Okay.

[Cut to Swann looking at Lana's arm through a scope.]

Swann: Amazing.

Lana: What?  
Dr. Swann: Your skin has taken on the same properties as Kryptonian crystals, absorbing the minerals around them. The more you absorb the more powerful you will get.

Lana: Whoa...

Dr. Swann: Problem is the suit uses it to generate Kryptonite radiation.

Clark: Then how come I can't feel anything.  
Dr. Swann: Most likely, she hasn't absorbed enough. (To Lana) You should be careful.

Lana: Right.  
Chloe: You could also end up like Earl Jenkins.

[Dr. Swann shakes his head.]

Dr. Swann: That's the least of our worries. For now, Lana, try to keep your distance from Kryptonite.

Lana: Right.

[Cut to Winslow's hideout. An image of Earth-3 Lex appears.)

Earth-3 Lex: Well?

Winslow: I placed the bomb there, but the targets were delayed.

Earth-3 Lex: Good. Everything's going as planned.

Winslow: Toyman is really looking forward to what's coming.

Earth-3 Lex: I know.

(Cut to a showed figure in a trench coat watching as Doomsday growls. Cut to Lana petting Krypto as he begins petting a mouse.)

Lana: Why are you petting a mouse?

(The cat sneaks over as Krypto growls at it while keeping the mouse covered.)

Lana: Aw... You're so cute.

[The cat sits, waiting patiently.]

Lana: Scat!

[The cat hisses at her.]

Lana: You go away.

(The cat walks off as Kara comes down.)

Kara: ... I actually like the cat. Come on you dumb dog. Let the mouse go. It doesn't do anything good.  
Krypto: Arf!

Kara: I know, but the cat needs to eat the mouse in order to survive.

Lana: That's what cat food is for.

(Krypto goes off.]

Lana (To cat): Come here, girl.

(The cat comes over and purrs as it goes to sleep on Lana's lap.)

Lana: Good kitty.

(Cut to the Watchtower as Chloe is about to leave to see Jimmy when an alarm goes off.)

Chloe: Say huh?

[Chloe runs to her computer.]

Chloe: Oh shit!

(Chloe goes to her cell.)

Chloe: Clark! There's a massive focus of Kryptonite radiation on top of the Planet!  
Clark: What?  
Chloe: The reading's are off the chart.

Clark: ... I'll deal with it.  
Chloe: You can't! You can't even get near that much radiation. The most you'll be able to do is get to the roof itself.

Clark: I'll find a way.

(Clark goes to Lana.)

Clark: Lana, I... I heard about a Kryptonite radiation on top of the Planet.  
Lana: Let's go!

[Lana speeds off.]

Clark: Wait! Dad said-

(Clark sighs and speeds after her.)

Kara: Where's everybody going?

(Cut to the roof as the two arrive, and Clark backs away from a huge bomb emanating Kryptonite radiation.)

Clark: Geez that has enough radiation to blow up the Daily Planet twice.

Earth-3 Lex (VO): Not just the Planet. The entire city.

(Earth-3 Lex appears on a television screen on the bomb.)

Earth-3 Lex (VO): Hello, Kal-El, Miss Lang.

Clark: ... Luthor...  
Earth-3 Lex: The bomb on this building is powerful enough to destroy the entire city. The only way to stop it is Miss Lang. However, there is a catch...

[Cut to Watchtower as Chloe hacks into the transmission on Earth-3 Lex just as Lex walks in.]

Lex: Did I hear this right: There's a bomb on the Daily Planet.

Chloe: Yup. A Kryptonite bomb. According to this reading, the signal is coming from a van somewhere around the Planet.

Lex: It's time to finish this.

Chloe (nervously): What do you mean?  
Lex: You'll see.

(Lex walks out as Oliver and Tess follow. Cut to the top of the Planet as Earth-3 Lex is still talking to Clark and Lana.)

Earth-3 Lex: It's time for the two of you to face your defining moment.

Clark: ... Lana, you have to absorb the radiation.  
Lana: ... Right.

[Clark and Lana look at each other and exchange a kiss. Lana absorbs the Kryptonite energy as she gasps and lays down in shock.)

Clark: The bomb's neutralized, Chloe.  
Chloe: Okay, but you better get down to the streets. I'm scared Lex and Ollie might do something drastic.  
Clark: Right. Lana, will you be okay?  
Lana: Fine.

(Clark goes down, and gets to Lex, Oliver, and Tess.)

Clark: Guys, don't do anything drastic.  
Lex: We're not. We're just gonna bring that bastard-

(The truck comes up as it suddenly explodes. Cut to inside as Earth-3 Lex's eyes widen.)

Lex: ... In.  
Oliver: What the hell just happened?!

(Clark looks up and makes a figure in the flames, but cannot identify it. The figure leaps in the air and lands out of sight.]

Lex: What was that?  
Clark: I don't know.

Tess: ... Well... This is awkward.  
Clark: Chloe... The other Lex is dead.  
Chloe: Oh god, what happened?  
Oliver: Something blew the truck up.

(Clark goes up as the fires recede and sees the remains. A handful of ashes.)

Lex: I'll have the ash analyzed, just to make sure that is the real him and not just some misdirection.

Clark: ... Alright.

(Cut to the farm as Clark is there when Lana timidly walks up.)

Lana: So?  
Clark: Perfect DNA match. It was definitely the other Lex.  
Lana: ... Good thing he didn't know about Lois, huh?  
Clark: Yeah. Look Lana, my dad can help you.  
Lana: No he can't, Clark. This really is good-bye, for good.  
Clark: Lana, you're my friend. I can't just let you leave my life again with the idea you may end up like Earl.  
Lana: That's where you're stronger than me, Clark. (Tearing up) That's where you and everyone else have always been stronger than me. Because I can't do this. I can't walk across the street every time you, Kara, or Dr. Swann come. I can't bare knowing that any closer than this, and I'd be hurting you. You remember when we talked in the cave after Whitney died. I was right. I always have to say good-bye to someone.  
Clark: That's not true.  
Lana (voice breaking): Yes it is. First my parents. Then Whitney. Nell. Then you and everyone else.

(Clark goes to Lana as he groans and kisses her for several minutes before he parts from her.)

Clark: Good-bye Lana. We'll always be friends.

(Lana nods as she walks off as Clark drops down from the radiation.)

Lana: You remember that day freshman year? When I asked if you were a man or a superman? I figured it out. You're a superman, but not because you're Kryptonian. Because you're such a good person. You and Lois make so much more sense than you and I ever did. Good luck, Clark.

(Lana walks off as Clark sighs. Lex comes up.)

Lex: You alright?  
Clark: Yeah. Needed to get some closure. Now the future's wide open.  
Lex: And there's only one question? What the heck happened to the other Lex?

(Cut to Davis in the streets of Metropolis.)

Zod (VO): I am waiting...

The End.


End file.
